Generally, air purifiers and air purification systems designed to remove particulate matter from the air do not naturally provide feedback to a user as it relates to effectiveness. Generally, particulate removal equipment lack a natural feedback and users desire to have acknowledgment that the air purification system is properly operating. There is therefore a need for an air purification system that provides a natural feedback of proper operation.